Sin City/Transcript
Intro Elias: Our worst fears are confirmed. The Federation has reverse engineered a space weapons system from the wreckage of O.D.I.N. Hesh: How long until it's operational? Elias: Unclear. The data you recovered has been sent on to NORAD. SecDef wants the debrief in person. Keegan, I'm sending you to Colorado Springs. Keegan: You got it. Elias: We'll rendezvous at the Vegas safehouse at twelve hundred hours tomorrow. Gameplay 08:09:11 Logan, Hesh, Elias, Merrick, and Riley are at the Vegas Safehouse. Elias: JSOC's going to want to move fast on this, so load up before you get any shut-eye. We've got six hours until Keegan gets back. Merrick: Hold up. Something feel off to you? Elias: Security's working. Riley starts barks several times. Federation on the lower floor begins to throw tear gas. Elias: Get out! Riley! Hide! Logan passes out. Logan sees two Federation soldiers walk towards him. 09:34:36 Logan is being dragged by a Federation solider, and sees Hesh being dragged as well. A Federation solider is faintly heard shouting. Logan looks up to see Merrick being attacked and interrogated by several Federation soldiers. Federation soldier:' (Dialogue missing) '¿Donde esta su amigo? ¿Keegan donde esta? (Where is your friend? Where's Keegan?) Merrick: That all you got, you piece of shit?! Federation soldier: (Dialogue missing). It's not gonna work. 11:11:49 Logan faintly hears Rorke. Rorke: Well, I guess if you want something done right, do it yourself. Logan comes to and is face to face with Rorke. Rorke: Ah, you're awake. Good. Logan looks up and is tied to a chair, along with Elias in front of him and Hesh to his right. Rorke: Nice to have the family back together, isn't it? We're just missing our quiet friend. Rorke leans over to Elias. Rorke: Where's Keegan? Elias: You know I'm not telling you a damn thing. Rorke: No? Well, let's see if I can change your mind. Rorke picks up an MP-443 Grach he had holstered and shoots Logan in the stomach. Elias: No! Hesh: Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you! Rorke: Easy, junior. I ain't even started with you yet. Elias: Logan! Look at me! Look at me, son! Rorke: That's right, you look at him. Rorke pats Elias on the stomach and leans down next to him. Rorke: That's it. Show him how much pain he's causing you. Funny thing about your old man. He lets his men die to save his own ass. Elias: Dammit, Rorke! This is between you and me! Leave my boys out of it! Rorke: You're talking to a superior, Lieutenant. Show some discipline. Elias: You were never one of us. You're not a Ghost! Rorke: Well, that's just 'cause I'm better than you. Rorke punches Elias across his left cheek. Rorke: I've always been better than you! Rorke punches Elias across his right cheek. Rorke: But you, you call yourself a Ghost?! Rorke punches Elias across his left cheek. Rorke: You're nothing! You and your sons, you're dead. Your name dies with you. Logan escapes the chair, and attempts to grab Rorke's pistol from him. Rorke grabs on to Logan's right arm, which is wielding the pistol. Rorke: Woah, he's still got a little life left in him! Didn't he ever tell you not to aim guns at people? They could go off! Rorke grunts and is able to get Logan to fire a shot at Elias. Rorke: That's it, Just a little more that way! Come on! Hesh: Dammit, Rorke, stop! Rorke: Point...it...at...dad! Rorke gets Logan to fire another shot at Elias. Rorke lets go of Logan, panting, and elbows Logan in the face. Logan falls to the floor. Hesh: Logan! Logan! Rorke: Woo, you got fire in you, kid. I like that. Risking your life to defend your Captain. Rorke turns to Elias. Rorke: You could learn something from him, Elias. Elias: He's my son! Rorke: Yeah...and he's going to get to watch you die. Rorke fires three shots into Elias's left arm. Hesh: No! No! Dad! Rorke throws Elias to the ground, next to Logan. Hesh: I'll kill you, you hear me?! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you! Mother fucker! Elias looks at Logan. Elias: I'm proud of you, Logan. Everything's gonna be...okay. Rorke places his foot on the left side of Elias's head, and holds his pistol above Elias's head. Rorke: Oh...you are right, Elias. I'm not a Ghost. I'm the man that hunts them, and sends them back to the other side. Rorke places the pistol against Elias's head, and the screen turns to black as he pulls the trigger. The gunshot is heard. 12:02:38 Federation soldiers are preparing to execute the Ghosts. Guard: (points at Logan) The boss wants the youngest one alive. The second Federation soldier about to execute them nods. He then points his gun at Hesh's head. A scope glint can be seen from the building opposite them. Suddenly, the Federation soldier about to execute Hesh is shot in the stomach by a sniper. He falls to his knees. He is then shot in the head.. Merrick: Hesh! Now! They attack the Federation soldiers while they are distracted. One soldier tries to shoot Logan with his P226, but Hesh hits him in the leg with an MTAR-X and wrestles him to the ground, strangling him with his tied hands. Merrick kicks a soldiers, then unties himself and Logan. Merrick: I got you, Logan! Go! Logan picks up the Federation soldier's P226 and starts killing the rest of the soldiers. They kill all the Federation soldiers. Merrick proceeds to help Hesh up and untie him. Hesh: You okay, Merrick? Merrick: Rib's broken, but I can move. We got to get going! Hesh: Keegan, we're up and moving. Get here as soon as you can. Keegan: Check. I'll meet you in the kitchen. "Sin City" June 28th - 12:06:12 Las Vegas, NV Merrick: We need to make it to the west side of the building. It's our best chance of getting out of here. They hear a noise behind a door. Hesh: Shh... Noise behind the door. They move over to the door. Hesh: Let's make this quick. They open the door and engage the enemies inside. They clear the room. Merrick: We're clear. Where's Keegan? Hesh: He's on his way. Merrick: Grab that radio. We can put some distance between us and them. Hesh grabs a radio from one of the enemies. Hesh: Sounds like they heard us. They're sending more of 'em our way. Keegan: Hesh, what's your location. Hesh: Movin' to the kitchen. Why? Keegan: I'm almost there. You better find a place to hide. Lotta guys headed right to you. Hesh: How many? Keegan: Too many. They meet up with Keegan in the kitchen. Merrick falls due to his injuries. Hesh helps him up. Hesh: Keegan. We gotta hide now. Keegan: Shit, get him up! Hide in here! Quick! They hide in a storage room in the kitchen. Keegan: Down! Get down! Merrick: Turn the radio down! The enemies pass by them. One enemy look inside but Keegan kills him. More enemies continue to pass by. They move out once it is clear. Keegan: Keep low. There's gonna be more of 'em. They come up to a doorway. Enemies are on the other side. Merrick: Quiet! Nobody move! Rorke: Attention, everyone. Some friends of mine have gone missing. Return them to me, dead or alive, and you will have done your country a great service. Merrick, Hesh, Logan. If you're listening... Hesh: Okay, they're gone. Rorke: ...good luck. Merrick: Thanks for the shoutout, asshole. They move up and enter the mall. Enemies approach from the other side of the mall. Hesh: Hold up here. More of 'em are coming in. Merrick: We won't be able to get around them. Hesh: Wait until they get close. Alright, Keegan. Kick it off. Keegan tosses a grenade and they start engaging the enemies. They clear the area. Hesh: We need to get through that gate. Keegan: I got it. Keegan lifts up the gate. Hesh: Wait, where's Riley? Merrick: It got chaotic pretty quick. Haven't seen him since we came to. They head down an escalator. Hesh: How much further? Merrick: Not much more. Just stick to the left side, we're almost out. They reach a door. Hesh open the door but enemy soldiers are ready and throw tear gas, blocking the Ghosts' way. Merrick: Back it up! Back up! They turn behind and run forward but enemy soldiers have blocked that way as well. Merrick: Shit! Shit! Shit! Hesh: Left! Go left! They go left into a doorway. Merrick: Through here! Go! Go! Keegan: Get to the window! They jump out the window and slide down the edge of the building but fall through an open window. Logan tries to hold on but falls as well. Logan blacks out. Hesh: Logan?! Logan?! You okay?! Logan wakes up. Hesh: How 'bout you, Merrick? Merrick: I'm good. But we need to move before those choppers find out where we are. Enemy choppers can be seen flying above. Keegan: If we can make it to the strip, I can find us a ride out of here. Keegan helps Logan up. Merrick: Take it slow. We're gonna be outnumbered. They see Riley attack an enemy soldier. Hesh: Riley! Merrick: Go! Go! Riley is shot by an enemy sniper. Riley is heard whimpering on the ground. Hesh inspects Riley's wound. Hesh: He's okay. Bullet went straight through. Logan, you carry him? The player then has to carry Riley to the extraction point but can put him down at any time to engage enemies. Some enemy choppers appear. Hesh: Put some fire on those birds! If the player doesn't pick up Riley... Hesh: Don't forget Riley! Logan, pick up Riley! Grab Riley! They engage more enemies and move up. Keegan: Command, we're on the exterior of the hotel, taking heavy fire from enemy birds! Where's our exfil?! Merrick: C'mon, damn it! Keegan: Shit! I got nothing! They coontinue to engage enemies. Gator-One: Ghost Six, this is Gator-One. Coming in hot. Gator-One, Fox Two. Gator-Two: Gator-Two, Fox Three! Friendly fighter jets destroy the enemy choppers. Prince Two-Zero: Command this is Prince Two-Zero, we have P.I.D. on our boys. Ghost Six, we got a ride home for you guys if you want it. Hesh: Hell yeah! They head towards a friendly helicopter waiting to pick them up. Hesh: C'mon, Logan! We're leaving! Prince Two-Zero: Command, this is Prince Two-Zero. We're loaded up and RTB. Command: Soid copy. Nice work, Two-Zero. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts